You what?
by Janine3
Summary: WITW with a twist.
1. You what? Part I

**Titel: You what? - Part I**  
  
_**Author:** Janine  
**Spoiler:** WITW  
**Disclaimer: **Joss owns everything. I just borrow them  
**Category:** Light Fic, Crossover, Post-Ep.  
**Content: **C/A, B/A friendship  
**Summary: **WITW with a twist.  
It is set after Seeing Red and the Rape scene. And Tara is still alive - so there's no DarkWillow, etc.   
**Comments: **Thanks to Darla for helping me with this FF :)  
**Feedback: **Yes, please._

  
**Unexpected Guests**  
A young red-haired woman opened the door.. She looked back and her expression turned sad. "Come in," she said.  
Another woman with fair hair entered the hall. She was neither saying anything nor taking notice of anything around her.  
Willow closed the door and led Buffy to one of the sofas.  
"Sit down, okay?"  
Buffy sat down, but she was still silent.  
Willow went back outside to get their bags, which they had left in the car.   
Giggling was heard from above. It belonged to a man and a woman and they came closer.  
"Hey, stop that," the female voice giggled.  
"No, I won't," the man answered.  
Then there was loud laughter filling the hall.  
"I said stop"  
"Please, one more time"  
"No"  
"Pleeeeeasee.!"  
The two of them entered the hall, unaware of the Slayer sitting on the sofa. Now you could see what they were giggling about. Angel had found out that Cordy was ticklish and now he tickled her while she tried to stop him.  
When they reached the bottom, Angel discovered Buffy. But she seemed absent-minded.  
"Buffy? What are you doing here? I didn't expect you to come" Angel said, surprised.  
Buffy looked at them now. "Hi," she whispered.  
"Oh, hi Angel. Glad to see you..."  
Cordy and Angel turned to the door where Willow was standing with two bags and a sad smile on her face. "Hi Willow," Cordy answered. Her voice didn't sound giggly anymore.  
"What's the matter?" Angel asked seriously and helped Willow with her bags.  
"Thanks. I don't know. She didn't tell me anything. She just said that she wanted to leave Sunnydale." She shrugged. "I don't know what's the matter, but I guess it is nothing good."  
"And why here?" Cordy asked sceptically. She sat down beside Buffy 'cause she was starting to feel a little fuzzy.  
"It was the only place I knew of where she could go without having to answer too many question. And I was hoping you could break her silence" Willow placed her bag on the counter.

*****

**The Talk**  
"Hey, how are you?" Angel asked when he entered Buffy's guestroom.  
She looked at him. "How do you think I am?" she asked cynically.  
"I see"  
She turned around to look out of the window again.  
He approached her and followed her gaze. "So, why did you want to come here?" he asked a few moments later.  
She shrugged. "I don't know I don't even know what to think anymore It all just doesn't matter anymore," she answered in a whisper.  
He nodded. "What happened, Buffy? Willow's guessing something bad."  
She didn't answer but looked at him. She watched him how he was just standing beside her looking out of the window. "Willow has always been good at guessing," she finally said.  
"Yeah, she really is. And she cares about you - a lot. You really frightened her with your behavior"  
Buffy nodded. "I know. But she wouldn't understand"  
"Wouldn't unterstand what?"  
Buffy turned away from the window and sat down on the bed.  
Angel followed her carefully and sat down beside her.  
Buffy hugged herself. She felt so empty inside and wasn't sure if she could tell him what had happened to her. Why she had left Sunnydale.  
"Look, I can help you but you have to tell me what happened"  
She first looked at him and then down, avoiding to look him in the eye. "Spike," she whispered.  
"Spike," he echoed calmly even though he wasn't calm any longer.  
They were sitting on the bed for minutes. Both of them were thinking about the situation.  
"You know, a lot of things happened since the last time we saw each other," Buffy finally started.  
"I guess so"  
"I had to learn how to live, how to breathe all over again.. I worked at the dirtiest places you could imagine and went through hell. Or at least I thought that. I thought it couldn't get any worse. I was wrong about that, Angel. I don't know how to explain"  
"You don't have to now if it's too much."  
She smiled. "I know that. That's why I wanted to come to you"  
He smiled back. "Look, I know how it feels to go through hell and have no one left at your side you can talk to" He grabbed her hand.  
But on a first reflex she wanted to pull back.  
"It's okay," he said and pulled his hand back. "I didn't mean to Did he hurt you?"  
"Who?" Buffy asked irritated.  
"Spike."  
"No Yes, he did," she answered some seconds later. She could feel how her anger and her helplessness of that evening were growing inside her.  
"What did he do to you?" Her behavior was bothering him. So his voice sounded worried. "Please tell me if you can"  
She looked at him. "I I thought I I could feel anything again when I let him love me. But I felt nothing. There was still this emptiness inside of me. Just deep emptiness. But after I told him it was over he he kinda overreacted. He was just an animal driven by his instincts." She was fighting against her tears.  
"Shh" Angel wanted to take her into his arms and embrace her.  
But she didn't let him and stood up. "Look at me I can't even stand your touch anymore," she cried. "There's nothing left. He he screwed everything up" Now tears were rolling down her cheeks.

*****

**Everything okay?**  
"How's she doing?" Willow asked worriedly when Angel came back downstairs. "Did she say anything?"  
_Poor, poor Buffy and Angel still listens to little whiny Buffy_  
Cordy didn't like the whole scenario because she was afraid of what could happen if the two of them came too close. Close enough to lose his soul again. And she didn't like the way Buffy got all of his attention.  
_Who does she think she is? The Princess who can have everything she wants?_  
"What do you know about Spike?" Angel asked when he reached the counter.   
"Spike?" Her look turned more worried. "Does he?"  
Angel glanced at her.  
_I promised her not to say anything_  
"Oh. She told you I wouldn't understand. But you must know, since she came back, I've been feeling that she was hiding something - deep inside of her. Something she doesn't want to tell me. It is like she lost herself and tries to find back to life." She looked at him sadly. "But sometimes it seemed to me that Spike was the one who understood her. He was the one she really talked to, I guess. I never said that to her, but I'm sure that there was more than just *vampire and slayer in a team*.  
"Do you mean they?" Cordy asked with a suddenly pale face. "Sorry," she said and ran to the bathroom.  
Angel and Willow watched her running.  
"What's wrong with her?" Willow asked then.  
"I don't know" He shrugged. "I've already told her to go to a doctor but she refused. She said she's doing fine."  
"Sorry for running off" Cordy came back a few moments later. "Puh, *that* was close," she sighed and took her seat again.  
"Everything okay?" Angel asked with a concerned face.  
"Yeah, everything's okay," Cordy answered smiling.  
"Really? Angel told me you refused to go to a doctor"  
"He did?"  
Willow nodded. "Why did you refuse?"  
"Because I'm fine."  
"No, you're not, Cordy," Angel disagreed.  
"I am." Cordy gave Angel an annoyed look.  
"I don't want to say what you have to do, but you should accept his advice and go to a doctor."  
Cordy looked at Willow and then at Angel. They both had a very concerned look on their faces. "O-kay. You are very persuasive, both of you," she said after a beat. "I'll go, I promise."  
"Fine." Willow looked at the clock. "Oh. I have to go. A meeting"  
"Wicca?"  
"Yep."  
"Good."  
"Okay, see you. Call if Buffy needs me.."  
"I will," Angel replied.  
Willow nodded and left the hotel.

*****

**At the doctor's**  
"Ms. Chase, right? I'm Dr. Evans," A woman entered the room where Cordy was waiting after a few tests she had gone through. "Okay, let's see ah yes. " Dr Evans said after she consulted the test results. "You're pregnant," the doctor said after a few seconds.  
"I'm WHAT?"  
"Pregnant. You seem surprised," Dr. Evans said smiling.  
"Surprised is a good word for that."  
Dr. Evans nodded. "Do you know who the father is?"  
"No. That's why I am surprised. I haven't had any date the last few months and now I'm pregnant"  
"Are you sure you didn't have any kind of date?"  
"Ooh yeah, I'm quite sure"  
_What a stupid question_  
"Okay, that's all. Everything else's fine with you," the doctor said finally and stood up again. "I hope I'll see you again in a few weeks, Ms. Chase See you."  
Cordy stood up, too, and the two women shook hands. 

*****

**The Guy on the phone?**  
"I'm fine. And you?" Angel heard Cordy ask.  
The vampire went downstairs and noticed she was on the phone.  
"I just needed talk to you about something."  
Angel came closer. The tone in which she'd said "something" got his attention.  
"Hell no! I can't tell him!"  
_'Him'? ME? Tell 'him' what?_  
"Because because I just can't, okay? You know Angel, he'd just get mad that I lied to him"  
_She lied to me? About WHAT?_  
Cordy was silent for a few seconds before she continued. "Can I talk to you about that in person? It's not something I wanna discuss on the phone"  
_Who the hell is she talking to??_  
"No, I'll come over to your place."  
_WHAT????_  
"What about tonight? After work?"  
_What? She's gonna have a *date*?_  
"Okay. I so love you, you know that?"  
_She just told that guy she loves him? *Great.* I knew she'd gonna fall for someone else sooner or later._  
He retreated back to his room so he didn't hear her say,  
"Okay, see you later. Bye Lorne."

*****

**Dream**  
"I want you - to undress me."  
Angel could not believe what she'd just said.  
_Did she really mean?_  
His heart jumped. "You what?"  
"It's just another costume. I want you to see who I really am. You're the only one who can."  
Now Angel was totally confused. He was sure she was joking - but it sounded soooo good. It was what he had wanted since. Since she was more than just a beautiful and good friend to him. She was the woman of his life - now.  
And few moments and lines later they were kissing.

*****  
  
To be continued. :)


	2. You what? Part II

**You what? - Part II**  
__

**Talks at night**  
"Angel! Wake up!" A hand touched his shoulder. "Angel"  
"What what?" he woke with a start and seemed disoriented at first. "Oh. It's you."  
_Why always when it gets best??_  
He shook his head and sat up. "What are you doing here?"  
"I heard you moaning Thought you had a nightmare," Buffy said. She was sitting on the edge of the bed and seemed overtired. But there was a little smile on here face.  
Angel smiled back. "Couldn't sleep?"  
She nodded. "Yeah, everything's coming back when I close my eyes."  
"Kinda hard, huh?"  
"Kinda hard." She looked down. There was silence for a few moments. "You mentioned Cordy in your dreams," she said finally.  
"I did?"  
"Yeah," she nodded.  
"How long did you wait to wake me?" he asked embarrassed and scratched his head.  
She smiled and almost had to laugh. "Oh, just a few moments. Don't worry. It was more like a murmur when I came in."  
"Oh. Good," he grinned.  
"And by the way, Cordy is down in the hall. Heard her talking"  
"She is? I thought she was at home"  
"Oh. She doesn't live here at the hotel?"  
He shook his head. "No. She got her own apartment."  
"Oh," she answered. "Anyway. She seems kinda weird to me Like Cordy." She yawned. "Okay, I think I should try to sleep again." She stood up. "I hope I didn't bother you"  
"No. You didn't"  
"Thanks." She bent down to his face and kissed his forehead. "Good night. You're really precious to me, you know?" she said and left the room.  
Angel watched her leave until he was again alone in his room. But he couldn't sleep anymore. So he stood up, put on his pants and went downstairs. 

*****

**Midnight Snack**  
The dream he had had was still troubling his mind.  
_Why now? Why do I dream about that night now? Why not before?_  
He remembered the feel of her skin and her passionate kisses.  
And with those memories there also came the butterflies.  
_She's such an unbelievable and lovely woman She_  
"Cordy?! What are you doing???" Angel reached the hall and looked stunned at Cordy. She was raiding the fridge.  
"Oh. Hi Angel," she said and closed it. "I was hungry and there's nothing left at home."  
Angel glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's half past three in the morning and you're hungry," he commented ironically.  
"Any problems with that?" she grinned. "I mean, you eat well, drink at night, too"  
"Yeah, but I'm still a vampire and vampires normally feed at night." He reached the counter. "You really wanna eat all that stuff?" he asked perplexedly. "I I didn't even know we had all this"  
"There are many things you don't know," she said, more to herself.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He opened the fridge. "Hey, where's my? Did you drink my blood?"  
"Hell no! But I moved it" She pointed to one of the cupboards.  
"Cordy.!" He shouted desperately.   
"What?" She laughed out loud when she saw his face. "Sorry, Angel! Of course they are in a fridge but not in this one." She stood up to get a bottle of blood for him. "Your face was priceless, you know that?" She gave him the bottle.  
Angel sighed and poured a glass. "What did the doctor say?" he asked then. "Your appointment was today, right?"  
"Huh?" She put the last slice of bread on her sandwich. "Oh, the doctor. Yes, the appointment was today. She said everything's fine with me."  
_Really?_  
"Nothing else?" he asked sceptically.  
She shook her head. "Nope. Everything's just fine. Believe me," she smiled.  
Angel watched her eat the sandwich - it was a big one.  
_She seems to glow and she looks great - beautiful - in a way. Even though she's behaving totally weird and confusing_

*****

**Monk Demons**  
"Morning, Angel."  
"Morning, Wes. How was the *research trip*?"  
"Good. Really good." Wes placed his bag on the desk behind the counter where Angel was reading the newspaper.  
"Did you find anything?" the vampire asked.  
"Yes and no." The ex-watcher put off his coat.  
"Make a choice, Wes" Angel looked at Wes finally.  
"Well, I didn't find exactly what I was looking for, but I found this" He opened his bag and grabbed a big packet.  
"D'uh. What's that?" Angel asked curiously.  
Wes unwrapped it. "It is one of the last two existing books of the Ra'amalch tribe"  
"Demon kind?"  
"Yes, but they are something like monk demons"  
"Monks?"  
Wes nodded. "Yes, monks. The Ra'amalch tribe was very famous for their knowledge of the Old World, of the Old Ones who once lived on Earth" Wes told with a enthusiastic voice.  
Angel nodded even though he didn't know what Wes was talking about.  
"How's everything else going?" Wes asked finally.  
"Well, I start to believe I'm the only *sane* person in this house."  
"Huh?" Wes asked confused while he was emptying his bag.  
Angel played with the book by these monk demons he'd never heard of. "Gunn and Fred took off as you might know and Cordy became a mystery. She's behaving totally weird and confusing."  
"Isn't she always kind of confusing?" Wes asked ironically.  
"Not *that* weirdness.."  
"Oh," the ex-watcher commented and took the book of the Ra'amalch tribe back. "You don't mind? I didn't have time on my way back to study it."  
"No." Angel shook his head.  
Wes entered his office, Angel followed him moments later. "I forgot to add that we have a guest.."  
"What? Who?"  
"Buffy. She needed some days away from Sunnydale. Willow brought her here yesterday."  
"Days off? What's the matter?" Wes asked concerned.  
"It is something personal, Wesley," answered a voice from the stairs. "I hope you don't mind"  
"Morning Buffy," Angel welcomed the Slayer with a smile. "How was the rest of the night?"  
She smiled back and came downstairs. "I think 'awful' is a good word for it But at least I could sleep."  
"Morning, Buffy. Didn't expect to see you here," Wes welcomed her, too.  
"I'm glad to hear that. Any plans for today?"  
"Yeah. I think, I'll do some shopping and then visit my Dad."  
"Does he know?"  
"No. It'll be some kind of surprise. But he loves surprises like this."  
"Okay. Pardonne-moi, but this book is waiting," Wes said showing the book in his arm.  
"Good Wesley and his books - That part's never gonna change, huh?" Buffy said wryly after Wes closed his office door.  
"We got our own watcher," the vampire commented ironically.  
She grinned.  
_She seems to feel much better than yesterday_  
"Okay. I will leave you now for shopping and my Dad. Bye"  
"Bye"  
Buffy left the Hotel.  
_Where's Cordy?_

*****

**What's that?**  
Angel didn't know that Cordy hadn't left the hotel the night before. After drinking his blood he'd left her to get back to his room. When she had finished her big sandwich, she went upstairs, too, because she was too tired to go home.  
Now Angel went upstairs to get something he needed.. When he went down *his* floor he could hear a sleepy sigh. First he thought it was bird or something like that near the window. But then there was a second sigh  
_There's someone else in here_  
He followed the noise and was totally surprised to find Cordy in one of the rooms. She seemed to sleep.  
"Jeez! Cordy!" Angel cried out.  
"What what?" Cordy jumped out of the bed. "Angel! Man, don't scare me like that!" She stood beside the bed now and had a bed-hairstyle.  
_And what the hell?_  
"Cordy, what's that?" Angel entered the room and pointed at her belly.  
"Oh. That. Nothing." She removed the pillow which she had pulled under her shirt.  
"Cor, please. You didn't tell me the whole score of what's going on Why are you behaving that weird?"  
She sighed and threw the pillow back on the bed.  
"What was the pillow for?" he asked. His look was concerned.  
"I I wanted to know what I will look like in a few months.."  
"Huh?"  
"Geez, Angel, you really don't get anything," she sighed impatiently. "I'm having a baby."  
"YOU WHAT??"  
"That was one of my first reactions, too, when the doctor mentioned it"  
He shook his head in disbelief. "You didn't even have a date in months - years! And now you're pregnant"  
"I know, Angel, I know. Hey, why do you know about my social life?"  
"Because I know everything about you?"  
"Yeah, you're right. Sorry" She smiled.  
"I don't mind," he answered and approached her.  
She took his hand. "It's all so exciting, you know"  
He nodded and laid his other hand on her hip.  
"I'll be a Mum," she said in anticipation. She placed his hand on her belly and snuggled into his embrace.  
"*Mum* Cordy," the vampire said with a smile. "Sounds funny and lovely." Her happiness about the baby just made him smile.  
"Yeah. It does - and it makes me hungry."

*****  
To be continued. :) 


	3. You what? Part III

**You what? - Part III**  
__

**Brooding**  
_She's pregnant.  
She *did* have a date.  
With that guy on the phone.  
Who got her pregnant._  
Angel sat in his room and tried to get his thoughts together.  
_She lied to me.  
She *did* have a date.  
Why did she lie to me?  
I can't believe she's pregnant.  
From that guy on the phone.  
Why did she lie?  
She'd rather talk to that guy on the phone.  
*I* wanna be that guy on the phone. _

*****

**Another Dream**  
After hours of brooding he finally fell asleep and started dreaming - again.

Cordy sank down on the divan and Angel covered her neck with kisses.  
"This is wrong," she sighed.  
"Hush," he tried to soothe her.  
"You don't know him He has power," she tried to stop him.  
"The power to do this?"  
While the spirits kept talking through them, Angel started caressing her body.

*****

***Confessional Patrol***  
"Hey, what about some patrolling tonight?" Buffy knocked on the open door and entered the room. She saw the vampire sitting in a chair brooding. "And I can see you're still the broody, mysterious guy I once loved. What's the matter? And I don't accept 'no' as an answer."  
She kneeled down in front of his chair and smiled friendly.  
"Nothing special," he answered and stood up. It seemed like he wanted to avoid her questions.  
Buffy stood up, too. "Come on, Angel. I know you" She followed him until she was standing right in front him. "Cordy, huh?"  
"Yeah"  
"She is not *the* Cordy we both know. She's behaving weird, isn't she?"  
"Hmm," he agreed. "Weird is a good word for it"  
"What about patrolling together? Maybe it will help - a little."  
"Yeah, I think, that's a good idea"  
They left the room and went down to the hall to get some stakes and other weapons.

"Hmm, why don't we turn it into a *confessional* patrol? I mean, I told you about my troubles - and I'm really grateful for that - so why don't you tell me about yours?" Buffy asked seriously.  
Angel looked at her for a short moment.  
_Why not?_  
"Maybe it will help," he finally said.  
"Good. Then let's go"  
They left the hotel for the patrol.

*****

**Vision**  
"Don't. Don't make promises."  
"Help me Help me be not afraid."  
While Angel continued kissing Cordy, he slowly undressed her. And then he kissed his way down to her belly. His lips sent shivers down her spine

_All we had *to do* was play the scene_  
And no one prevented them from finishing the scene.

*****

**Father?**  
"Angel." She tipped on his shoulder.  
"Aww," Angel screamed. He hadn't been aware of her coming. "Puh. Don't scare me like that"  
Buffy laughed. "Sorry. Didn't mean to"  
He smiled. "It's okay."  
"Why were you standing in the hall like a statue?" she asked then. "What's the matter?"  
"I don't know"  
"Cordy?"  
He nodded. "Yeah she had a vision and just ran off afterwards."  
Buffy looked at a totally puzzled vampire. "She didn't tell you what she saw?"  
"No. She just looked at me with a shocked face and then she ran off," he said with a concerned voice.  
"I may be a slayer, but I'm neither blind nor stupid," she answered with a little smile. "I know that you know she's pregnant. I saw you two that day" Her smile grew bigger. "And you told me the story about that special night at the ballet Angel, why do you try to deny a thing that's sooo obvious?" She went to the counter and poured herself a mug of coffee.  
"What do you mean?" he followed her to the counter and leaned on the desk.  
She sighed.  
_MEN are soooo stubborn_  
"Look, Angel. I just want to say Did you ever - EVER - think about the possibility that you - YOU - could be the father?" she asked. "As impossible as it might sound"  
Now Angel was totally hit by a truck and stared at Buffy. Then he shook his head slowly.  
Buffy sighed again.  
_MEN! They do things and can't remember them afterwards._  
"It doesn't _sound_ impossible... - It **is** impossible"  
"Yadda, yadda because you're a vampire and all that stuff - I know." She took a sip of her coffee. "But for someone who already died twice it doesn't sound impossible, you know?" she said and leaned on the desk. "What do you think why you have those dreams? Why now? Why not earlier?" She looked at him. "Why do I get the feeling I'm the only one talking here?" she commented wryly.  
"Look, it just can't be me - it is impossible"  
"No, Angel." She shook her head. "You know it - deep in your heart you know it," she disagreed. "Look, I talked to Cordy, too. And we also talked about her pregnancy. Did you know that she's sweet when she gets excited?" she grinned.  
He smiled back and scratched his head a little embarrassed.  
"And it isn't her way to lie - especially not to you" She took his hands. "I asked her about the possible father and do you know what she told me?"  
"She doesn't know?" he answered.  
Buffy nodded. "Yeah. And she doesn't even remember having sex with anyone in the past few months. She doesn't even remember the night at the ballet"  
"Did you?"  
"NO! I didn't. Don't worry, I can keep secrets," she smiled. "We just talked like women do"  
"Good," he sighed, relieved.  
"Angel, you have to tell her what happened," she said after a beat.  
"What? NO!"

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me about that night?" a voice said, annoyed but curious.  
Angel turned to the door where Cordy was standing. "What?"  
"Oh come on, Angel. Don't play the fool" Cordy came down to the counter.  
Meanwhile Buffy didn't say anything, but she was surprised, too, about Cordy's sudden return.  
"The vision I had was about that night at the ballet I have no memory of."  
Angel stepped back when Cordy reached him. She was unpredictable at the moment and he didn't know what her reaction would be like.  
"Hey, I'm not mad at you," she laughed. "Don't worry. Just tell me why you didn't say a thing." She raised her eyebrow.  
"I I don't know. I I wasn't sure if it was real, if it really happened. I wasn't sure what," he tried to explain.  
"what I would say?"  
He nodded hesistantly. "Huh-uh. What you would say or do"  
Cordy gave him a big smile. "You're so sweet, do you know that?" She hugged him.  
He smiled at her, kinda surprised. "And what about that guy on the phone?"  
"Huh? What guy?" She let go of him. "What phone?"  
"Well well, you called him a few days ago. You you said you needed to talk to himin person and that you *so* love him."  
Buffy couldn't help grinning.  
When Angel looked at Cordy with his questioning puppy dog eyes, the realization hit her *who* he meant and she burst into laughter.  
Angel watched her outburst. "What's so funny?"  
"You," she replied still laughing.  
"What? *ME*?"  
"The guy you are talking about is Lorne."  
"WHAT?? You're in love *with* Lorne????"  
"Who's Lorne?" Buffy threw in.  
"Yes and I'm gonna marry him," Cordy answered grinning from ear to ear.  
"Who's Lorne? And what kind of *name* is that?" Buffy repeated.  
"You're kidding, right?"  
"No, I'm dead serious"  
"Okay, WHO'S Lorne??"  
"Lorne is a nice green empath demon who I talked to about my pregnancy and who I'm not in love with and who I'm not gonna marry."  
"Ouf," he sighed, relieved.  
"You really thought I'd marry him?"  
"Never no!"  
"Let me explain the situation to you," Cordy said with a smile.  
"O-kay?"  
Buffy just smiled and took a sip of her coffee.  
Good old Cordy Weirdness at its best.  
And then the Slayer almost choked on her coffee when she saw Cordy and Angel kissing.

*****

**A few months later**  
Buffy went back to the kitchen with a card in her hands.  
"What are you reading?" Willow asked curiously.  
"Oh. Sorry." Buffy sat down on the table. "It's from Angel and Cordy. _Dear Buffy, I'm holding my little girl - her name's Cassandra. Cordy thinks she has my eyes and I like to think she's right._ Cordy's really right, she looks like him. Isn't she cute?" Buffy handed Willow the picture.  
"Oh my God! She IS such a cutie!"  
"Wait, I missed a part." Buffy continued reading. "_And now I'm really convinced she's not Lorne's_"  
Willow was still fascinated by the picture of Cassandra. After a beat, she asked: "Who's Lorne?"

**END**  



End file.
